


I Don't Like Your Girlfriend

by thevaccines



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, but there is, eleanor is like briefly in this, eughdn, idk - Freeform, its a fluff, kiss kiss, some kisses, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaccines/pseuds/thevaccines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Battle of The Bands and Harry plans to confess his love to his two years older friend, Louis, but things go a bit wrong when Louis asks to bring a date. </p><p>Instead of singing the song he was originally planning to sing, he sings a good old Avril Lavinge classic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> WOW OMMG I WROTE THIS TODAY AND I DIDNT EDIT IT SO SORRY IF ANY MISTAKES?? i barely ever write fluff and i had fun writing this. the title basically gives away 90% of whats gonna happen soooo ok bye ilysm.

"Hey Louis! Wait up!" Harry ran down the hall, pushing past a few people till he got to Louis, who was stood in the middle of the hall, a confused look on his face till he saw Harry.

Harry and Louis have been friends for two years, although it feels like its been an eternity. They met when they both auditioned for the school play. Louis and Harry didn't get a part in the play, instead, they were assigned to open and close the curtains, which was a completely wrong move when during a very important part in the play, they closed the curtains, and ended up getting tossed out of the arena, laughing their heads off. They barely knew each other, but clicked instantly, and were pretty inseparable from that moment on.

"Hey H, whats up?" Louis slings his arm around Harry's shoulder as they continue walking down the hall towards the school doors.

"Are you coming to battle of the bands tonight? My band is gonna be playing."

"Of course! Um, can I ask you something?" When Harry nodded, Louis took a small breath before saying, "Could I bring my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Since when?" Harry asks a little rushed.

"You remember that girl, Eleanor? She's not technically my girlfriend but..Is it ok if I bring her?" He had an unsure look on his face, with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah I guess. Doesn't matter to me." Harry tried his hardest to feel like he just wasn't hit with a bus. This was not how he had planned his night to go.

He had been talking to his sister about Louis for the past month, and he came to the realization so long ago that he liked Louis more then a friend, and when he told his sister this, she wasn't surprised. She's been trying to push him to tell Louis, but Harry alway shrugs her off and says he'll do it when the time is right. The time he thought would be right was tonight, but now it seemed like no time would ever be right.

"I've got to go..We're practicing in Niall's garage until showtime." Harry says before stalking off down the hallway, Louis shouting something along the lines of, 'Thanks mate, can't wait to hear you perform!'

As he walked up Niall's driveway, he watches as Zayn lies across the pool table, and Liam standing over him, and they're both smiling at eachother, and Harry would be lying if he said he didn't feel really, really jealous.

"Hey Haz, whats happening?" Zayn props himself up on his elbows, and Harry just glares at him before sitting down on the leather couch at the far corner of the wall, "Did you talk to him? Is he coming?"

"Yeah.." Harry lies sideways on the couch, putting his face down in the pillow. His band members, also best friends, knew about Harry's crush on Louis the moment it happened. Zayn and Liam were in grade 12 with Louis, meanwhile Niall and Harry were still stuck in grade 10, unsure of how next year will go when its just the two of them.

"Then why do you look so beat up? This is exciting, right?" Harry feels the couch dip beside him, and Liam's voice in his ear.

"Hes bringing that girl from your history class, Eleanor. They're a thing now." Harry almost says it with disgust, and Liam pats him on the back.

"Whats wrong with Harry?" Niall comes walking in from the garage door, pop cans and a bowl of chips under his arm, looking to Zayn and Liam for an answer since Harry seems unresponsive from his face flatned into the couch, "Is it Louis?"

"He'll come around, just wait till you sing your song for him tonight." Zayn says, grabbing one of the pop cans from Niall as he walks over to his drum stool.

"Change of plans, we're singing a different song." Harry sits up suddenly, and Liam's staring at him wide-eyed, as if he was a deer caught in the headlights.

"What? Why?" Niall says as he places the food on the pool table before starting too hook up the electric guitar and microphone to the speaker.

"Don't worry, we already know this song. I think maybe it'll get my point across better."

 

000

 

"Harry! Hey!" Louis shouts across the room, Harry snapping his head around as he looks around before his eyes focus on Louis, a smile breaking out across his face. He waltzed over to him, giving him a once over and feeling like he might pass out. He was simply wearing denim jeans and a plain white shirt, but God, the unholy thoughts that came into Harry's mind we're enough to make him lightheaded.

"Hey! You don't know how happy I am that you-" Harry jogs over, leaving his bandmates to stare after him and watch intently, but they all share a oh-no look when they realize Louis has a girl on his arm and Harry stops talking although hes trying not to frown, trying to keep that smile on his face.

"This is Eleanor." Louis introduces, and she smiles, putting out her hand. Harry shakes it briefly, before turning his attention back to Louis, "Nervous?" Louis asks.

"You have no idea." Harry sighs, and Louis laughs, and Harry notices the not-so-subtle way that Eleanor steps a little closer to him, putting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Harry, we've got to set up!" Niall calls, Liam and Zayn already walking up the stage plank, wheeling behind them was their equipment.

"Wish me luck." Harry says as he walks backwards towards Niall, Louis giving him a wink.

"Break a leg!"

Harry followed Niall up the plank, not looking him in the eyes because for sure, Niall would be wanting all the 'juicy details'.

Soon enough, Zayn was sitting behind his drums, nervously playing with his drum sticks, Liam giving him a reassuring smile as he stood to the right of Harry, holding a bass guitar. Niall was stood on the left of Harry, holding an electric guitar, and waving one hand in front of Harry's face, who was standing in front of the mic stand, holding the mic between his hands.

"Christ Harry, you that nervous?" Niall says, finally getting Harrys attention as he pokes at Harry's knuckles, which were almost white from how hard he was holding the mic.

"I'll be ok." He says, and Niall goes to stand back infront of his mic as they here someone clearing their throat on the other side of the curtains.

"Next up, we have Without Time! Singing a great Avril Lavigne classic!" The curtains start to open, and Harry feels blind for a moment as his eyes adjust to the spotlights dawning down on him. He looks through the shapeless crowd, the light making everyone below the stage just a random figure.

"Hey, I'm Harry-" A loud whistle comes from the back of the crowd, and he laughs a bit before continuing, " This is Niall, Liam, and Zayn on the drums! We are Without Time!" The crowd cheers enthusiastically, the person whistling louder then ever. Harry searches the crowd for a few more moments before his eyes land on Louis, and he feels like all the colour has been drained from his face.

"You ready?" Niall whispers to Harry, and he nods. Niall starts to play his guitar solo, Zayn on the drums following, then Liam. The crowd is screaming, and the blood is pumping in Harry's ears as he watches Eleanor whisper something into Louis' ear, and he turns to her quickly, wild eyes and all.

 

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Harry was smiling now, almost like a maniac. Niall laughed slightly, from his sudden confidence as he took the mic off the stand, holding the mic in one hand and the stand in the other. A few of the girls in the front row were reaching their hands up at Harry, and Harry almost wanted to laugh from the look on Louis' face.

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?

Harry tried not to make it to obvious, but the way that his eyes were practically burning into Louis' was making it a bit more straightforward then he planned it to be.

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm a motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right.

Eleanor had her hand on Louis chest, and it was slowly reaching more down on his torso, and Louis was looking at Harry a bit confused, and also a bit scared. Harry didn't know where this side of him came from, but the second he tore his eyes away from Louis to wink at a girl in the front row, he saw Louis starting to rush towards the stage, pushing past a few people, Eleanor following behind him, and Harry could tell she was calling his name, even though the drums were drowning her out.

She's like so whatever  
You could so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And thats what everyone's talking bout

Harry was singing the chorus again, jumping up and down before standing back to back with Niall, Liam laughing at how focused Niall was.

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again

So come over here, tell me what I want hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again

Harry was having too much fun teasing the crowd, with winking and having the micstand between his legs, he was just as riled up as the crowd, and he was trying his best not to pay any attention to Louis, who was closer to getting to the front of the stage then he was before. He rolled up his sleeves on his shirt, and girls started making grabby hands towards him.

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking

Liam, Zayn and Niall joined Harry in singing the last chorus, all the way down to the last hey, where Harry dropped to his knees, sweating and wanting so badly for the curtains to stay open for all eternity, that was until a hand from the crowd reached foreword and grabbed his shirt.

He opened his eyes for merely a second to meet with blue eyes that he's gotten all too familiar with. He couldn't tell if he was angry or not, but right now he could care less, his mind was racing, ears ringing. If he could bottle up this feeling and have it anytime he wanted, he would.

"Hey hey hey!" The host of the show ran onto the stage, grabbing Louis' hand off Harry and pushing Harry back from the crowd, "Already got yourself some crazy fans, don't you?" The host said. Harry stood up, picking the micstand off the ground, looking at Louis once more before the curtains closed.

"FUCKING CHRIST!" Niall shouted, jumping on Harry's back. Zayn was jumping up and down excitedly, grabbing Liam's cheeks and kissing him on the cheek hard, before looking over at Harry.

"That was mad!" He shouted, and Harry just nodded, rolling his sleeves back down and wiping across his forehead.

"Lets clean up, yeah?" Harry says quietly, the sudden realization of what just happened crashing down on him as if he did a belly flop into a pool. His stomach was turning as they all hastily scrambled around the stage, wheeling their equipment down the plank and into the back of Zayn's truck as another band was getting set up at the same time.

They stood outside for a few moments, just sharing a quiet moment and watching their breath form in the cold air. Damn, was it October already?

"Should we go back in?"

"I think I'm gonna walk home." Harry says as he puts his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground and scuffing his shoe on the pavement slightly.

"What? You cant! We could win this thing! Don't you wanna stay and find out?" Niall says, he was much more enthusiastic then all four of them packed together.

"Nah..I'm not feeling too good. You guys go in, text me the details." Harry gave them a small smile, and Niall patted his back.

"Will do..Feel better bud." Harry walked down the sidewalk, turning onto a gravel path that led to his house as his friends went back inside the school for the rest of the night.

000

Louis was going to go mental if he didn't find Harry in the next five minutes. He'd been walking all around the gym trying to find him, pushing past people so often, he didn't even care to say sorry if someone spilt their drink from being shoved by him.

Once his eyes landed on a blond kid, jumping up and down, he instantly knew it was Harry's friend Niall. He ran up to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you're Niall, right?"

"Uh..Yeah..Louis right?"

"Yeah..Have you seen Harry?" He asks, biting his lip as he waits for a response.

"He left like fifteen minutes ago..said he wasn't feeling 100%."

"He went home?"

"Yeah but-"

"Thanks." Louis tore off through the crowd, running outside the back doors of the gym, down the hall, and out of the school. He stopped to catch his breath for a few seconds before running off down the gravel path, which was the shortcut to Harry's house.

As he walked up the porch steps, he realized that the whole time he was running here, he didn't even think about what he was gonna say, but of course he had already rung the doorbell without thinking. He heard the door click on the other side, and he held his breath, his shoulders tensing for a few moments until it finally opened.

"Hey Louis! How are you?" It was Gemma, Harry's older sister, and Louis couldn't be more relieved.

"Oh, good. Is Harry home?"

"No he's still at that Battle of the Bands thing." She says, but her attention is suddenly focussed behind Louis, and Louis heard the small shuffling of feet, and he knew instantly it was Harry.

"Louis?" He hears his voice before he sees him, and he sounds just as unsettling as he looks.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah." He says, his eyes flickering towards Gemma momentarily before going back to Louis. Louis walked down the porch steps, and him and Harry started walking down the sidewalk.

"So you wanna tell me what exactly happened tonight? Cause I'm..I'm a little confused." Louis starts, and he knows he isn't confused. He knows exactly what happened tonight, but he needs to hear Harry say something about it.

"I sang a song-"

"You sang a pretty specific song." Louis says, almost with a laugh. He tries to give Harry a smile, but when he notices that Harry is staring down at the pavement, a frown etched on his face, he stops walking, and grabs his shoulders, "Talk to me, please?"

"I like you Louis." He says, biting on his bottom lip slightly, "I mean I-I like like you."

"I'm sorry about Eleanor. She was kind of..foreword I guess.." Louis says, and Harry shakes his head, trying to shrug Louis' hands off his shoulders, "But I'm not sorry that I like you too..like like you." Harry had only a few seconds to look at him briefly in complete disbelief, almost wanting to push him on the ground so the dimly lit streetlight could illuminate his features better.

It took Harry a few seconds to process, but Louis' hands had now been moved to cup his cheeks, and he was surging foreword, pressing his lips against Harry's. Louis was more experienced then Harry, although he's felt he had his fair share of kisses to try and take over, but when Louis kissed his upper lip gently, Harry separating his mouth ever so slightly, and Louis pushing his tongue past Harry's lips, Harry didn't even bother trying anymore. He was enjoying the feeling of Louis' lips on his, and the taste of his tongue, which tasted all too much like mint and coffee.

When Louis pulled back suddenly, he held Harry's face close to his, putting his forehead against Harry's as they shared their breaths between them.

"I'm gonna get you back one day, you know? Caused me a lot of frustration seeing you all sweaty and-" Harry kissed him again, cutting him off, but kept it short and sweet, Louis letting out a small laugh.

They didn't talk the rest of the time. Instead, Louis walked Harry home, and Harry brought him upstairs, and they fell asleep together, collapsed on Harry's bed shoes and all.


End file.
